


大力爸爸和漂亮爸爸之尿床怎么办

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	大力爸爸和漂亮爸爸之尿床怎么办

*育儿车

半夜三点，田柾国睡得正香，突然感觉什么东西啪啪在自己脸上拍着，他猛地给拍醒了，眼前是田果果放大的脸。  
他吓了一大跳，差点一拳挥到自己儿子脸上，他看了看身旁还在熟睡的金泰亨，只叫醒自己不敢叫醒金泰亨，包不是好事。田柾国捏了捏儿子肉乎乎的脸蛋，叹了口气：“田果果，你又尿床了？”

儿子葡萄大眼睁的圆圆的，扒在床边可怜巴巴地点点头，田柾国只好轻手轻脚下床，一只手挎编织袋似的把田果果兜起来往浴室里走，一边给儿子洗屁股一边打哈欠，田果果的床也湿了一大块，“你还挺能尿，我不是让你睡前不要偷喝果汁了吗！”  
“那我拿的时候你也不拦着我...”田果果搂着他的脖子小小声抗议，田柾国只好认命地把床单也扒下来洗了，一出闹剧，弄完俩父子累得不行，田果果趴在田柾国身上，俩人叠着在书房的榻榻米上睡着了。

第二天一早自然又是被金泰亨一手揪一只耳朵给叫醒的，金泰亨对于田果果六岁了还在尿床感到又生气又担心，送了孩子去上学，他抓着田柾国老想着带孩子去医院看看，田柾国反对得很，“我九岁也还在画地图，这有什么大不了的，别让孩子以为自己有病。”  
金泰亨又不好说什么，但每天早上起来看到阳台上田柾国和田果果滴着水的内裤，他决定瞒着田柾国带田果果去找一个老医生看看，这老医生还挺出名，专看疑难杂症，不去医院的话田果果或许不会多想。

周末，田柾国前脚刚出门去健身房，金泰亨后脚就带着田果果出门了，赶在田柾国回家之前，金泰亨就带着药方子回来了。  
说是药方子，其实是食谱，田果果还小，吃中药不合适，再说，要是在家里熬中药，让田柾国知道了非得一顿生气。

食谱上写着猪腰、黑豆.......一大堆食材，金泰亨平日很少下厨，但还是折腾了大半天熬了个炖盅出来，田果果哭着闹着怎么也不肯喝，连变形金刚都收买不了他，好说歹说哄他喝了半碗，金泰亨也累了，放着一大罐汤就带着田果果午睡去了。

田柾国健身完回来肚子空空，刚一进门就闻到了肉的味道，田果果不知道什么时候醒了，偷偷从房里跑出来要田柾国抱他。田柾国抱着他问：“漂亮爸爸是不是做什么好吃的了？”田果果脑袋一歪，“爸爸说是补身体的。”  
田柾国很意外，金泰亨平时很少下厨，除了俩人刚谈恋爱那会儿他给田柾国做过几顿饭，结婚后就十指不沾阳春水了，今天怎么突然熬汤？  
他捏了捏田果果的鼻子，“你喝了没有，好喝不？”  
田果果把脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓：“不好喝！”  
“胡说，漂亮爸爸做的东西你不能说不好吃，他会伤心的。”  
“真的吗...可是....”  
“来，还有这么多呢，爸爸正好饿了，你和爸爸一起喝了吧，喝完我就带你坐飞机。”  
“嗯！那我要坐十次！”  
田柾国一边暗苦又得受累了，还是让田果果喝完了一碗汤，剩下的自己全包圆了。俩人喝完汤，他举着田果果在家里“飞”了半天，田果果累得在他肩上又睡着了，他把孩子放回卧室，自己也走回房里。

金泰亨还没醒，抱着枕头睡得正香，田柾国感觉特别热，俩下把身上衣服全扒了，只剩一条内裤爬上床，轻轻把金泰亨怀里的枕头抽出来，自己上前抱住他，金泰亨半梦半醒，在他怀里调整了一下姿势，又睡了过去。  
田柾国闭着眼睛想睡一会，还是觉得热，身体里像放了十几个小暖炉，还没到夏天，最近天气都尤其凉爽，田柾国居然热得睡不着。金泰亨嫌他整个人烫，闭着眼想推开他，田柾国伸手摸到金泰亨衣服里，凉凉的皮肤让他觉得很舒服，他干脆抱着金泰亨一翻身，让他睡在自己身上，两手把他衣服掀高，在他光滑的后背抚摸着。  
金泰亨被他这么摸来摸去也迷迷瞪瞪地醒过来了，感觉像被火包围着一样热，等他睁开眼，自己的裤子已经不知道去哪儿了，上衣被拉到锁骨处，田柾国像八爪鱼缠着他。  
“你干嘛呢。”金泰亨对于他这奇怪的行为感到迷惑不解，殊不知自己刚睡醒，沙哑的声音和迷朦的眼神一下撩得田柾国起立敬礼，身体里的那团火似乎烧到了下半身，硬硬地翘起顶在金泰亨大腿根部。

“热。”田柾国急不可耐地捏住金泰亨的下巴，找到他的嘴舔吻着，金泰亨被他亲的迷迷糊糊，不明白这人怎么睡个午觉也能发情，但面对田柾国的亲吻与抚摸他一向没有抵抗力，任田柾国摸遍他上下，乖乖张着嘴让他的舌头胡作非为。  
田柾国翻了个身将他压在身下，一只手探到床头柜去找润滑剂和避孕套，另一只手把俩人的阴茎握在一块撸动。金泰亨舒服得哼哼，完全沦陷前还想起了田果果：“等会...儿子呢...”  
“隔壁睡着了...”田柾国再次堵住他的嘴巴，就着润滑剂把手指伸进去搅动，最近每天半夜起来给儿子洗内裤，俩人的性生活频率大大降低了，这会儿田柾国只觉得身体里的火要把自己烧融了，他等不及，起身把套带上，便扶着肉棒在金泰亨身下戳弄，找到入口后，他不带停留地钻了进去。

“啊...你慢点...急什么...”金泰亨被他顶得整个人弓了起来，两条腿被他打开架在肩膀上，下半身一点不耽误地撞着，田柾国看上去很热的样子，汗水大滴大滴砸在金泰亨的胸口，他勉强撑起上半身，捧着田柾国的脑袋索吻。  
田柾国低头抱着他猛插了一会，感觉泄了点火气，捏着他的屁股，速度慢了下来，金泰亨很有默契地坐了起来，坐在田柾国大腿上上下颠着，一般做爱的时候不换两三个姿势田柾国都不愿意射，金泰亨扶着他的肩膀顺着他的节奏用力，一只手在自己性器上滑动。

田柾国掐着他的腰，让他转了个身，喘着气重新插进去，仿佛公狗一般跪在床上压着他操，一只手绕到前面给他撸，金泰亨一手扒着床头，忍不住啊啊地叫着射在了枕头上，田柾国也快要到高潮边缘，死死抵着金泰亨，几乎要把他整个人压在床头，下身啪啪啪地用力顶着，突然猛地往前耸了几下，“唔...”，金泰亨感觉到他射了，往后摸了摸他的屁股算是安慰，俩人倒在床上，浑身大汗，一片狼籍。  
田柾国喘了一会，把性器从金泰亨身体里拔出来，发现丝丝白浊流出，他取下套子，发现破了，金泰亨没了力气，用力瞪他，田柾国只好哄着把人抱进浴室里清洗，俩人正在浴缸里你侬我侬，突然想起叩门声。

“爸爸... 爸爸在里面吗？”

金泰亨一下紧张起来，田柾国的手指被他后穴夹紧，他拍了拍金泰亨的屁股，大声应了一声，“爸爸在呢。”  
“那漂亮爸爸呢？”田果果趴在门上想要进去，金泰亨刚要出声，田柾国抢在他前面：“漂亮爸爸尿床了，爸爸在给他洗屁股呢，果果先在外面等会哦！”  
金泰亨一听就火了，抓着田柾国的头发正要教训他，田果果在门外很高兴地喊：“原来漂亮爸爸也会尿床，那果果去拿果果的尿布给爸爸！”

田柾国忍不住笑了，用力抱住要踹他的金泰亨，“你汤里，放太多猪腰子了吧？”  
金泰亨愣了，“你喝了？我那是...”

“我全喝了，宝贝，”田柾国把他抱起坐在自己身上，身下的性器又偷偷把头探进他屁股里，金泰亨抓住他的肩膀闷哼一声，“你老公不需要壮阳，以后别弄了。”

言罢，金泰亨脸红得不行，又羞又气，当晚，田柾国和田果果俩人就被关在房门外洗被子，一个洗尿被子，一个洗腥被子，父子俩叹了一口气，尿床真麻烦。


End file.
